


Hol nem volt: Hamupipőke

by GloriaScott



Series: Hol nem volt [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Hungarian, M/M, Violence, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Négy történet Jimről és Sebastianról, a mesék minden szürrealitásával, kegyetlenségével és romantikájával - második mese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hol nem volt: Hamupipőke

Az egész teljesen véletlen volt. Ha Sebastian öngyújtója nem gurul be az ágy alá, talán soha nem is jön rá.

Anglia legveszélyesebb emberével, az állítólagos Moriartyval, akiről még mindig nem hitte el száz százalékig, hogy az, akinek mondja magát, két hónapja találkozott – először és utoljára. A férfi nem bukkant fel az incidens óta, annak ellenére sem, hogy Sebastian a tudtán kívül is megfelelt, és ha akarja, ha nem, mostantól neki dolgozik.

Az öngyújtó viszont begurult az ágy alá, és az ex-katona kicsavart derékkal lehajolt érte. Hiába húzott le pár évet a seregben, vajmi kevés rendszeretet ragadt rá – kis garzonlakásában kosz és rendetlenség uralkodott, a heverő alatt a porban az öngyújtó cseppet sem tűnt magányosnak a ropidarabok, sörösüvegek és fél pár zoknik között, amiket a férfi ki tudja, mikor hányt el oda.

A nyakkendő viszont szemet szúrt.

Sebastian nem hordott nyakkendőt. Pláne nem apró, édes kis koronákkal díszítettet.

Ekkor érdekelni kezdte, mi minden lapulhat még a lakásban, ami nem az övé.

Hajnalra talált is még egy ilyen tárgyat: egy Grimm mesekönyvet. A lapjai közé egy kisebb vagyont dugdostak be, az első oldalt pedig stílusosan dedikálták.

_Ez csak előleg. Ha kell a meló, keress meg. x_

Sebastian megforgatta a szemeit. Azon gondolkozott, vajon még mindig vizsgázik-e, vagy Jim tényleg ennyire unatkozik.

\---

Moriarty éppen vacsorázott, mikor Sebastian berúgta az ajtót. Mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga volna, hogy egy felfegyverkezett alak ront a házába, nyugodtan letette a poharát, és gyerekesen megtámasztotta az arcát a tenyerében.

-         Csakhogy. Apuci már nagyon várt – dúdolta kedvesen mosolyogva. – Foglalj helyet – intett maga elé.

Sebastian megdörzsölte a homlokát.

-         Imádod ezt, mi? – kérdezte. Állva maradt, bár a puskáját leengedte. – Összevissza szívatni engem ezekkel a hülye játékokkal.

-         Én nem szívatlak – tettetett felháborodást Jim. – Nekem dolgozol, szóval csinálod, amit mondok, és jössz, ha hívlak.

-         Egész pontosan mi a munkám? – dőlt az ajtófélfának Sebastian. – Udvari bolond Moriarty magánkirályságában?

Jim felnevetett.

-         Majdnem három hónapja várlak – jegyezte meg aztán válasz helyett. – Jézusom, te sose takarítasz? Egy bombát is dughattam volna az ágyad alá, azt se veszed észre.

-         De itt vagyok, nem? – húzta el a száját Sebastian. – Amúgy pénzt emlegettél, egy kis elismerésre is számítottam, amiért egyáltalán megtaláltalak. Az életvitelem sértegetéséért nem kutattalak volna ennyi ideig.

-         Bármeddig elmész a préda után, nem igaz, Seb? – somolygott Moriarty. Az ex-katona lemondóan sóhajtott. Úgy döntött, nem szól többet a hülye becenévért. – Lelőtted a portásomat? – kérdezte meg aztán Jim, mintegy ötletszerűen.

-         Nem akart felengedni – rántotta meg a vállát Sebastian, és cigiért nyúlt a farmerzsebébe.

-         Kár, kedveltem – sóhajtott a másik, majd tágra nyílt szemekkel felkiáltott. – Ne merd!

-         Mit? – húzta elő az öngyújtóját is Sebastian.

-         Meggyújtani azt a szart – állt fel Jim. A férfi elé sétált és egy határozott mozdulattal kivette az ajkai közül a még parázstalan szálat. – Az erkélyen, ott merheted. Seb, nem mindenki él ám mocsokban, mint te. Így is tiszta kosz utánad a folyosó – nézett ki a küszöbről Sebastian háta mögött. – Tudod, miért van lábtörlőm? Hogy használd. Basszus, felhordtad a talpadon a fél portást.

Az ex-katona megforgatta a szemeit, majd a kabátja zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a stílusos csomóba gyűrt koronás nyakkendőt.

-         Ezt nálam hagytad – nyújtotta át. Jim őszinte jókedvvel pillantott rá.

-         Köszönöm, hogy visszahozta az üvegcipellőmet, édes herceg – vette el bájosan mosolyogva. Sebastian azon kapta magát, hogy elfelejtette azonnal elengedni a ruhadarabot, így Jim pont egy kínos-kellemes pillanattal tovább állt a közelében, mint amennyi szükséges lett volna. – Most pedig csüccs. Eszünk. Te is – pillantott aztán a másikra ellentmondást nem tűrve.

Sebastian éhes volt, Jim vacsorája pedig jól nézett ki – nem is igazán akart ellentmondani. Még a bakancsából is kibújt, mikor a férfi szúrósan rápillantott a lábaira.

-         Semmi szobalány? – kérdezte meg aztán Sebastian, ahogy Moriarty maga tette elé a tányért.

-         Egyik se bírta sokáig – vonta meg a vállát Jim. – Valahogy mindig kinyírom őket

Sebastian lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, amíg belekortyolt a borba.

-         Miért hívtál? – kérdezte meg aztán. Jim felvonta a szemöldökét.

-         Mostanában ilyen egy jó bérgyilkos? Kérdezősködik?

Az ex-katona csendben evett tovább. Moriarty őt nézte. Sebastian végül felsóhajtva pillantott rá.

-         Miért akarnék neked dolgozni? Nem ismerek nálad elmebetegebb fickót. A hülye kis játékok meg baromságok… erre nem vagyok beállva, nekem van normális életem meg normális melóim – szögezte le.

-         Unalmas életed és unalmas melóid vannak – javított Jim.

-         Nem a szórakozásért dolgozom.

-         De velem azért szórakoztató is, nem? – mosolygott Moriarty. – Valld be, hogy élvezted. A múltkori kis kalandunkat, meg ezt is, amíg felkutattál.

Sebastian bekapta az utolsó falat húst a tányérjáról, és hátradőlt. Öngúnyosan maga elé mosolygott és megvakarta a tarkóját. Mikor felpillantott a másik férfire, kis híján elnevette magát: Jim beharapott ajkakkal, lelkesen várta a válaszát.

-         Oké, élveztem – adta meg magát Sebastian. Moriarty ültében előadott egy pár másodperces, fura kis győzelmi táncot. 

-         Tudtam – dőlt előre aztán vigyorogva. – Csak tőled akartam hallani. Kérsz még? – pillantott Sebastian kiürült tányérjára, és választ sem várva elkapta előle, hogy újabb adagot szedhessen.

-         Hagyd, majd én – fogta meg a csuklóját a férfi. – Te még mindig nem fejezted be…

Jim rámosolygott. Sebastian megint pont csak egy kicsivel tovább fogta a kezét, pont addig, amíg kellemetlenné nem vált.

Hiszen akkor is hozzáért már, mikor verekedtek a tetőn.

-         Én vagyok Hamupipőke, emlékszel? Ne rontsd el a mesémet – kérte Moriarty, ahogy lassan elhúzta az ujjait.

-         Ő az a kiscsaj, aki cselédként takarítgat otthon, és elhagyja a cuccait mások lakásában? – kérdezett vissza Sebastian. – Végülis érthető a párhuzam – bólintott csipkelődve.

-         De most, hogy itt vagy, a békakirályos sztori is eszembe jutott – gondolkozott el Jim. Az ex-katona elhúzta a száját.

-         Nem vagyok nagy meserajongó, szóval fogalmam sincs, mire gondolsz.

-         Hogy lehet nem rajongani a mesékért? – Moriarty őszintén megborzongott. – Komolyan. Csupa erőszak és szex, rock ’n’ roll a bölcsőtől a sírig, jaj, Seb, művelődnöd kell – csóválta meg a fejét. – A békakirályban a királylány a kútba ejti a labdáját, a béka visszahozza neki, aztán beköltözik a lányhoz, eszik a tányérjából, iszik a poharából… - mutatott végig az asztalon elmerengve Jim, majd célzatosan Sebastian szemébe pillantott. – És alszik az ágyában.

Sebastian nagyot kortyolt a borból, hogy leplezze az egyértelmű célzás felett érzett döbbenetét.

-         Oké, újra megkérdezem – tette a poharát az asztalra. – Pontosan mi is lenne a munkám? – humorizálta el. Jim kedvtelve biccentette félre a fejét.

-         Lesz egy óriási dobásom – dőlt előre Sebastian felé. – Mondd csak, Seb… akarsz te lenni Anglia második legveszélyesebb embere?

\---

_Hol volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy szép cselédlány, Hamupipőke. Szörnyű élete volt. Csak csiszatolta a padlót meg válogatta a hamut egész nap, és közben nagyon, de nagyon unatkozott. „Csinálni kéne valami igazán izgalmasat!” – gondolta egyszer, és így is tett. Kiszökött a bálba, keringőzött egy sort a herceggel, aztán otthagyta. Az ifjú nem tudta, ki a titokzatos lány, pedig menten beleszeretett. Szerencsére Hamupipőke véletlenül nála hagyta csinos kis cipellőjét, és a herceg a nyomon elindulva addig-addig kutatott utána, míg megtalálta – és boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak._


End file.
